


Ginny Doesn’t Know

by MoonlitMarauder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Harry is a Little Shit, Infidelity, Letters, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rather Fluffy Considering Topic, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMarauder/pseuds/MoonlitMarauder
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been secretly shagging The Chosen One for five months now. The only problem he’s having is that he can’t brag about it seeing as The Chosen one is publicly dating Ginny Weasley.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 30
Kudos: 87





	1. He’a on His Knees and Ginny Doesn’t Know

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based heavily on the song Scotty Doesn’t Know by Lustra. The title and all chapter titles will be inspired by lyrics from the song. 
> 
> [ Scotty Doesn’t Know](https://open.spotify.com/track/1LkoYGxmYpO6QSEvY5C0Zl?si=OSR-P1TaRFiyRJ7uEfVnBw%E2%80%9Drel=)
> 
> Thank you to Padfoot and Prongs for the beta! I love you both! 
> 
> -Moony🐺

****

**  
24 January 1999**

_Dear Ginevra,_

_I’m sure this will come as a surprise to you, it did to me when it first began. It’s astonishing that I’ve been able to keep this a secret as long as I have. Something I’m sure you have deduced about me, Ginevra, I’m not one to not brag about my conquests. In the four months following the Battle of Hogwarts, the Prophet had no problem photographing me with any and every man I picked up for the night. Muggle or Wizard, they were plastered on the front page for all the world to see. You see, Blaise Zabini – I’m sure you remember him from school – well he’s a photographer with the Prophet. He would ensure that I was seen and photographed with my latest fling and that the paper was sent directly to my father’s cell in Azkaban. But all of that has stopped, hasn’t it? I promise there’s a reason for that: I’ve started seeing someone. That makes it sound much more exclusive than it really is. Five months now I’ve been shagging a ‘mystery man’. Trust me, my conquests didn’t magically stop, I’ve just had to be much more discreet. Which has been fine, but how am I supposed to rile up my father now? Now that he can’t know who I’m shagging regularly. I have to tell someone and you seemed like the best person, seeing as the bloke I’m shagging is supposed to be your boyfriend._

_I know, it’s a lot to take in, right? Well, it would be if I actually sent this letter but I digress. We met one night in Muggle London at a nightclub. You’d just gone back to school. Part of me feels bad for you, but you can’t really miss what you never had, right? I know you and he had never been with one another intimately, a line he has been unwilling to cross with you. And I do pity you that, I really do. He is unbelievable. It really is a shame that you haven’t felt him slide into you, gentle and rough all at once._

_That first night, I admit, was a mistake for him. We were both pissed out of our minds. I honestly don’t remember very much from that night, but it was enough to keep us both coming back._

_We’ve always been drawn to each other in a sense though, if one was to truly stop and think about it. Now instead of taunts and throwing fists we use each other’s bodies for a blissful release. It really has been the most wonderful change of pace if I may say so myself, and I really must, Ginevra._

_I have rambled enough and gotten away from the point of this letter. So let's get back to the real reason I felt the need to write to you in the first place. You were home for the weekend, something about a family lunch that happens once a month now. He was supposed to join you today but he told you he was needed at the quidditch training center for a maintenance emergency. Being the second string seeker means he’s more what the muggles call the towel boy and maintenance man. But that’s not where he was, my dear. He’s been in my flat since he left training Friday afternoon. Currently he is sated and passed out in my bed. One of my favorite views if I’m being honest and, again, I must._

_Once again, you wouldn’t know this, but he has quite the wicked tongue. The way it curls around the head of my cock as he sucks me into his mouth, it is utterly divine. This afternoon he was particularly exquisite, he took my cock deep down his throat. The way he moaned as he tasted my precome on his lips, was enough to make me weak in my knees._

_Maybe I should start at the beginning so you’re able to understand the whole experience._

_We’d just taken a shower after having a wonderful breakfast in bed, where I made sure he was shaking with pleasure. He particularly enjoys rimming in the shower. If you don’t know what that is, I highly suggest looking into it. One of my specialties, truly. But maybe it’s because our Harry is so responsive. He claws at the tile trying to find a way to hold on as my tongue presses through his tight puckered hole. The litany of fucks and Dracos that fall from his lips. There’s not a sound that is sweeter! It’s like a song he sings just for me. I do apologize for stealing him away from you, I know it’s been a few weeks since you’ve seen him. But I promise you I made it worth his while. Ah, but I’ve digressed yet again, haven’t I?_

_So after our shower where I made him come from my tongue and finger buried deep in his arse, we moved back to my room where he sent off his patronus telling you he was unable to make it. The stag barely had time to leave my flat before I was on him. Our lips slotted together in a passionate kiss, he does know how to kiss doesn’t he? I love how today my collar bone is littered with purple bruises given by him as he bit and sucked at my skin, tasting every bit of me before settling on his knees in front of me. He used to be so shy, our Harry, apprehensive, unsure if he was actually pleasing me, but he does please me. He pleases me immensely. Today, he was even more enthusiastic than normal. Normally Harry would take his time, slowly taking me into his warm mouth. I swear to Merlin, I could die a happy man with his mouth around my cock. Today though, he swallowed me down in one go, trust me when I tell you, it took everything in me to not come down his throat instantly. With the head of my prick lodged inside him, he swallowed around me, which caused me to try and thrust deeper into him. He moaned around my length, sending vibrations throughout my entire body. Oh and when he hallowed his cheeks and began to suck, bobbing his head with abandon, I really did think I was going to die. Instead I curled my fingers in his soft messy hair, squeezing tighter each time he swallowed me down, by the time I came down his throat my knuckles were ghost white._

_We collapsed together in my bed, a mess of tangled limbs and sweet kisses that still had the tangy taste of my come. Our kisses became more languid as we drifted off to sleep for a mid afternoon nap. But I must leave you here Ginevra, Harry is beginning to stir and I care about his needs and those needs include a dinner date in a secluded Muggle town. “Because Ginny doesn’t know. Don’t tell Ginny.”_

_Sincerely,_

_Malfoy, but please call me Draco_


	2. He’s Under Me and I’m not Stopping

**26 March 1999**

_ Dear Ginevra, _

_ I know. It’s been two months since I last wrote to you. That letter was mostly enough to get me by but something incredible happened tonight and I just needed to tell someone about it. Once again you seemed like the best option. It’s Friday night and recently your brother and Granger had voiced some complaints about not seeing much of Harry. I must confess I have quite monopolized his time. Imagine my surprise when he invited me along. I know you’re obviously going to flip when The Prophet is delivered tomorrow at breakfast. Fortunately for us all, we were on our best behavior in front of the adorning public.  _

_ Your brother was a bit wary of me at first, Granger definitely was the one to break the tension between us, especially after our sweet Harry made it plain he would not be present without me for the evening. After a few rounds of firewhiskey everyone warmed up considerably to one another. Harry told them how we’ve moved past our volatile past, how he’s seriously considering officially moving in with me. Not in those exact words mind. For all pretenses he would have his own room, not that he would ever sleep in there unless he wanted to. But he’d told them how he wanted to sell Grimmauld Place, he couldn’t stand being there haunted by the demons of the war.  _

_ After our fourth round of drinks we were all laughter and good times. Ronald, he asked me to call him Ron but baby steps Ginevra, baby steps, told me some wonderful stories of Harry back in school. It made for a wonderful night, if my foot rubbed along the inside of his calf, if my fingers lingered too long on his as he passed me a drink or if they strayed to caress his thigh under the table when no one was looking then so be it. He was truly wonderful, showing me how much he cared just by introducing me to the other part of the golden trio.  _

_ I obviously had to reward him when we got back my, or should I say our, flat. To show him how much I care for him in return. Because I do care for him. I care immensely for Harry, more so than I have for anyone other than my mother.  _

_ I must tell you, as much as I enjoy Harry’s hot pliant mouth on my cock, I very much enjoy feeling his arse clench around me as he comes. The way his eyes gloss over as his spunk covers both of our chests. Most people would describe his eyes as emeralds or the way the summer sun shines through the forest leaves. But Ginevra, in that moment, though they were best compared to the tidal pools by the sea. They held a deep wonder within them and, on the surface, were beautiful and captivating. Filled with life and future. My future.  _

_ I brought him home from the Leaky. As we stepped through the fireplace into the flat, I caught him in my arms. You know how clumsy he is with floo travel. He turned himself in my arms, and kissed me deeply. I could get lost in his kiss. The way he takes control by cupping my face in his hands, sure and steady, I melt.  _

_ You should know I’m not one to let anyone take control for long, but Harry is the exception to every rule. He pulls me up into his arms, my legs naturally wrap around his waist, our kiss barely breaking in the process. He walks us the short distance to our bed before throwing me across the duvet. He vanished both our clothes before crawling up the bed and over me. His glasses slid down the bridge of his nose, like they do so often when we’re together. I’ve told him he can take them off but he always responds, “but then I wouldn’t be able to see when you come undone for me.” And really who am I to deny the Saviour what he wants? Not I, Ginevra, not I.  _

_ The way his body cages me in, instead of feeling trapped I feel secure, safe, loved. We’ve never said those three words to one another but, by Circe, I love Harry bloody Potter. I’m sure you understand, it’s hard not to love him, especially when you’re on the side of his protection. When he looks at you like the world revolves around you, which is a feeling I am used to from growing up but with Harry it’s different. It’s not a pedestal I’ve been put upon because I am better than everyone else. It’s love and affection that shows me his world would crumble without me in it. And mine without him.  _

_ When he looks down at me with that playful smile that tugs at his lips, I knew then tonight was going to be special. I gathered all of my strength and rolled him over, putting me on top. I ran my fingers along his chest, along the scar from that blasted locket that marred his perfect skin. I couldn’t help myself, I bent down to kiss along the raised flesh, letting my lips carry themselves down his body. I followed along the larger lightning shaped scar of his chest. To this day I loathe to think that I could have never had the chance to love him had he decided not to come back.  _

_ Making my way to his perfectly peaked nipples, I sucked and nibbled. His gasps and moans spurring me on. I know he needs more by the way his body writhes beneath my touch, begging without uttering more than a low moan. I’m sympathetic to his needs, my own prick was hard and leaking against his thigh but patience is a virtue, or so it is said.  _

_ I settled myself on my knees between his thighs, he already looked completely debauched, his eyes were already beginning to gloss over and we’d barely even begun. I felt the need to have him, to be deep inside him, rise in me just with that simple look. Harry is like a drug that’s been tailored just for me. _

_ With my fingers wet with the conjured lube, I slipped them behind his bollocks to tease my way to his arsehole. Imagine my surprise when I found our favorite plug nestled inside him. I looked up to see his devilish smirk, one he’s learned from me I’m certain. Slowly I push his legs up towards his chest, giving me a beautiful sight of his hole quivering around the black plug as his muscles clench around the toy with each move he makes. Slowly I pulled the plug from him, watching as he tried to keep in lodge inside him for as long as he could. Relishing in the feel of it stretching him and the spikes of pleasure whenever it hit his prostate. It stretched him just enough to ease the pain but not the burn he’s sure to feel when I push inside him.  _

_ I coated my cock generously with the lube around my fingers before lining myself up with his opening. I pushed through the tight ring into his velvety heat, even with the plug stretching him all night he was still tight around my cock. It took everything in me to not come right then and there. I had to concentrate on the slight scowl of Harry’s eyebrows to remind me to go slow, to not bottom out in one fell swoop like I wanted too.  _

_ Slowly with small thrusts I entered him, bit by bit. The burn melted away after a moment of me seated deep inside Harry. He hooked his feet together behind me, using himself to pull me deeper inside him. His face and eyes alight with pleasure and arousal, begging me to move. I can’t tell you how long we lasted. All I know is I couldn’t look anywhere other than his eyes, the way they dragged me into the deepness they hold. As he writhed beneath me I was showing him how much he's meant to me. That the simple act of introducing me to his best mates showed that same level of affection and love returned to me that I feel for him.  _

_ I felt the signs of his coming orgasm, his body tensing beneath me, dragging me closer and closer to my own release. When he came, his eyes hazy and my name on his lips, I followed, spilling my release deep inside him. I collapsed against him not even caring about the mess of come between us, as I let his steady breaths lull me sleep with him.  _

_ He’s sleeping so peacefully now in my bed, I can guarantee I will never tire of seeing him so at ease. Something I rarely see when he is awake. I’ll admit to you Ginevra, I am rather jealous of you. You get to be seen in public, holding his hand, kissing his cheek. All the things I want with him but you’re the one who gets them. One day he's going to have to choose between us Ginevra and I can promise you, I will not let him go without a fight. While today is not that day, it will come. But for now I’ll leave you here, even though I can’t send this letter out. Because, “Don’t tell Ginny. Ginny doesn’t know.” _

_ Until next time, _

_ Draco _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this update and following along! I would love to hear your thoughts and feedback. 
> 
> -Moons🐺


	3. It’s a Three Way Call and You Know Nothing

**3 May 1999**

**_Ginevra,_ **

_ Yesterday was hard on our dear Harry. The reminder of the war, the lives lost, the expectations still on him to continue being the hero. He hates it, why do you encourage him, Ginny? He was a wreck after the memorial service yesterday, I know you Floo’d him to check in on him so I know you care but he needed to forget. Not to keep talking about it. Lucky for him, he has me. I can make him forget his own name Ginevra. _

_ Merlin, seeing him on all fours head in the fireplace, I couldn’t resist the treat that is Harry. He was still in his dress robes, and I have to say he really fills them out more now then he did at the Yule Ball.  _

_ I undid the clasp holding the robes around his neck, the brief interruption to your call where he gave me a soft smile was all the permission I needed to continue. I ran my hands along his shoulders, massaging my way down his back, easing his tense muscles. Needing my hands on his skin I vanished his clothes to my bedroom closet, even though he has his “own room” now. He shivered in anticipation as I cast the cleaning charm. Goosebumps spread across his skin in the wake of my hot breath as I kissed my way down his spine. He has the most adorable dimples where his back meets his arse. That beautiful, hot, delicious arse. I’ve told you before Ginerva how much our Harry loves my tongue in his arse. And last night I could not resist, not when he was perfectly on display for me.  _

_ I licked my tongue down up the length of his crack, the cold air hitting him in the wake of my movements. I spread his cheeks apart, that perfect hot hole of his, just looking at me, waiting to be devoured. Swirling around his entrance, my tongue made quick work of relaxing his muscles, making it easier for when I finally penetrated his tight channel. Oh the way he clenched around my tongue as I tried to fuck deep in to him, its enough to make moan, but I don’t.  _

_ You know I’m there, but you don’t know I’m “there”. How would you know? What reason has Harry ever given you to not trust him? Honestly, I’m surprised his Gryffindor sensibilities haven’t gotten the best of him yet. One day he will be forced to come clean, about all the lies he’s told you the past nine months. But, I can’t be the one to betray him. I want him to choose me after all.  _

_ I hear you ask him if he’s okay when I pushed a well lubed finger in alongside my tongue. He couldn’t contain the needy groan. He lied and said the hardwood floor in front of the hearth was uncomfortable on his knees. I know this is a lie because he has sucked my cock in that exact spot countless times without issue.  _

_ Did you know that Muggles have flavored lubes? It makes everything much more enjoyable. But I digress.  _

_ What can I say about that arse that I haven’t already. The way he pushes back into me, wanting me deeper inside him. Trying his best to carry on the conversation with you through the floo. Are you really this trusting Ginny? You believe his lies so easy, and Ginny, my dear, Harry is a terrible liar.  _

_ You prattled on about your plans for the weekend, I know you’re staying at Hogwarts to study for your N.E.W.T.s. I can hear your entire conversation, as dull as it is, but it doesn’t ruin my mood. I licked at his hole, giving him a second finger. Stretching him thoroughly. Of course, I being a Slytherin have to tease him. I know how much he loves when I massage his prostate, so I fingered him but purposely missed his prostate every time. Usually by now he would be begging me incoherently to fuck him. And I can’t say no to him ever. But now, he can’t beg, I know him. I know he wants to. He wants to end the call with you but he’s too much of a gentleman to tell you he wants to hang up.  _

_ I want Harry, and he’s so close to being ready for me.  _

_ His hole now stretched, fluttered around my fingers as I pulled them from his body. I opened the fly of my trousers, my own cock was straining against the black fabric of my briefs. I made quick work of getting my cock free, but just enough. There was something inherently hot about shagging Harry while still fully dressed. With more lube I slicked up my cock and pressed into his waiting arse. I pushed in so painfully slow. He held his breath as I entered him. He really is so good for me, not giving us away. Once I bottomed out, I set a slow pace, with my hands on his waist, my lip caught between my teeth holding in my moans.  _

_ I will never get enough of Harry’s arse, the way he pulls me in as I try to pull out. I wanted to speed up, bring us both over the edge, yet you continued to talk as if you hadn’t just seen him. It was becoming too much, no man has that much self control. Harry, I know, needed me to pick up the pace, to hit that sweet spot that would allow him to see stars. His prick bouncing heavy, precome beading at the head. I can’t see it but I know it’s there. Shifting the angle, I made it so the head of my cock brushed over his prostate each slow slide out. Not enough to put him over the edge, no he wouldn’t get that reward until it was just the two of us.  _

_ His back was flushed with heat as he restrained to let on what was happening on our side of the flames. It must have shown on his face too, I heard you when you asked, “Harry are you sure you’re alright? You look feverish.” To which he lied again obviously. But this time it was a better lie. He told you he was starting to feel poorly, so maybe it would be best if he went to lie down. You tried to come through the floo, almost insisting you needed to be here to take care of him if he was ill. But he said no, that I was here if he needed anything and that I would be more than competent to take care of him if the need arose.  _

_ He was able to shut the floo before you could argue. As a reward for his good behavior, I pulled him towards me, resting both our weights on my calves. My arms wrapped around him as I held his back to my chest and began to pound into him in earnest. The new position was perfect for hitting his prostate just the way he loves. The feel of his muscles clenching around me, dragging my deeper inside him, as he neared his release. He had one hand wrapped around the nape of my neck, his head had fallen back on my shoulder. His other hand though was wrapped around his own aching length trying to pull himself off. Without losing my hold on him I covered his hand with one of my own, applying just enough pressure that with just two more pulls, his beautiful prick was covering both our hands with his come. The way he cries out and falls forward as his body spasms, was enough to push me over the edge. I pulled out just in time to come across the globes of his arse. Marking him as mine, because he is mine Ginevra. He will always be mine.  _

_ I pulled him back into my lap and held him close as his body trembled with the aftershocks of his orgasm. I kissed lightly at his neck, he tasted of salt and sex, in other words, absolutely delicious. When we were finally able to stand we made our way to our bedroom, barely remembering to cast a cleansing charm before we fell asleep in each other's arms. _

_ He told me this morning on his way to work that we’re all meeting up for pub night with Ronald and Hermione again next Friday and that you’re going to be making a point to show up. I promise I won’t hold any of this against you Ginny, just know, no matter what happens that night while we’re out, he will be coming home with me. Just me. Once again though he made the point to tell me, “Don’t tell Ginny. Ginny doesn’t know.”  _

_ -Draco _


End file.
